Electrochemical cells using metal as the fuel are known. Examples of such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,276,309; 6,942,105; 6,911,274 and 6,787,260, which are incorporated herein in their entirety. A short list of disadvantages of these previous embodiments includes: the buildup of precipitated reaction products in the anode space and the cathode space, issues related to the feed of the solid particle fuel, the sluggish rate of net oxidation of the fuel due to the increased concentration of oxidized fuel in the vicinity of the as yet unoxidized fuel.
A metal-air cell typically comprises an anode at which metal fuel is oxidized, an air breathing cathode at which oxygen from ambient air is reduced, and an electrolyte for supporting reactions of the oxidized/reduced ions.
The present application also endeavors to provide an effective and improved way of managing the fluid flow, which may include fuel particles and/or precipitates, while charging or re-charging the cell.